


The Mirror

by Helpimtrash



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpimtrash/pseuds/Helpimtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon decides to spice things up, so the reasonable thing to do is fuck Brendon in a bathroom in front of a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started out as a series of asks that I sent a panic! sin blog on Tumblr. I'm sorry I haven't posted in like two weeks, school started back up! I should be able to post about once a week now!

Brendon was pressed against the bathroom wall, whimpering as Dallon tugged off his jeans. "You've been such a dirty little slut, haven't you?" Dallon whispered, leaning in so his mouth was right next to Brendon's ear. He knew Brendon had been trying to get him to fuck him all day, he had been such a tease. Dallon was so ready to fuck him so hard he couldn't walk straight.  
"Y-yes, Daddy," Brendon moaned out as Dallon pushed him over the bathroom counter so they were both looking in the mirror.  
Dallon brought three of his fingers up to Brendon's mouth. "Suck." Dallon commanded, smirking as Brendon did as he was told. After a few seconds, Dallon withdrew his fingers and started teasing Brendon's entrance with one of them. Brendon's eyes fluttered closed and Dallon stopped, "I want you to watch, a whore like you should enjoy it. Keep your eyes open, or I stop." Brendon slowly opened his eyes, making eye contact with Dallon in the mirror. Dallon slowly started working Brendon's hole again, stretching him so he'd be able to take Dallon's cock. Brendon pushed back on Dallon's fingers as he added another. "You're such a needy slut. You want my cock to fill you up, don't you? You want me to make you scream my name, mark you, claim you."  
Brendon bit his lip, "Yes, please, Daddy. I want everyone to know I'm yours, and only yours."  
Dallon added another finger, causing Brendon to moan, "Look at you, so eager for me. It's so fucking hot." Dallon removed his fingers and lined his cock up with Brendon's hole. A faint blush was appearing on Brendon's face as Dallon slowly pushed in. Brendon's head dropped as he moaned, Dallon felt so good. The slight burn from not being very prepared was driving Brendon mad. Dallon grabbed Brendon's hair, tugging up so Brendon was watching himself be fucked. "You're already a mess. Is Daddy's cock too good for you?" Dallon began thrusting harder and faster once he found Brendon's prostate.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna- Daddy, please, can I cum?" Brendon panted out, he was so close, a few more thrusts and he would cum.  
"You can when I do," Dallon told him. Dallon's thrusts became more frantic. He leaned forwards and started biting Brendon's neck, marking him. He left bruises where his mouth met Brendon's skin. "Fuck, you're so good, baby," Dallon's thrusts were starting to become more frantic, a clear sign he was close. With every thrust, Dallon's breathing became more ragged,his moans mixed with Brendon's as they got closer and closer to the edge.  
Dallon bit down on Brendon's shoulder as he came, causing Brendon to cry out in pleasure. Dallon came inside of Brendon, and he loved that feeling. The combination of the pain and the cum was enough to send him over. "Fuck, Daddy!" He cried out as he came. Brendon and Dallon stood there for a few moments, panting and trying to bring themselves back down. Dallon pulled out and Brendon hissed at the painful absence. "We should do stuff like this more often," Brendon said as they were cleaning off.  
"So you did like watching yourself get fucked?" Dallon smirked, he knew Brendon would love it. Brendon blushed, and Dallon spoke up before Brendon could reply, "Maybe we could get a mirror for our room, what do you think?"  
"I'd like that," Brendon replied, looking slightly ashamed of himself for admitting that.  
"I'll try to work something out," Dallon promised as they left the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is so short, I'll try to write a really long one for next time to make up for it! I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
